


Хоть это было сказано (всегда стоит повторить еще раз) (Although it's been said (it's always worth saying again))

by PulpFiction



Series: "Из чего сделаны сказки" [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Retirement, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Это подбородки, думает Джон, делают Шерлока таким очаровательным.Одно Рождество из череды многих.





	Хоть это было сказано (всегда стоит повторить еще раз) (Although it's been said (it's always worth saying again))

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [although it's been said (it's always worth saying again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172955) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



Это подбородки, думает Джон, делают Шерлока таким очаровательным.

Он никогда не расскажет об этом Шерлоку, даже через миллион лет, но Джон любит каждый подбородок Шерлока. Они словно секрет, который Шерлок носит под челюстью, который проявляется при каждом взрыве смеха и каждом чарующем взгляде. Их вид наполняет Джона любовью.

Снаружи идет снег, тишина спустилась на Лондон. Вечер растворяется за стаканами скотча и полушутливыми разговорами с признаниями, и, когда Шерлок и его подбородки тихо посмеиваются над стаканом, Джон считает, что никогда не был так сильно влюблен в мужа, как сейчас.

Он ставит свой стакан и поднимается на ноги, слегка неустойчивый и разгоряченный от виски и любви. Протягивает Шерлоку руки. 

— Пойдем спать.

На лице Шерлока сменяются удивление, застенчивость и лукавство. Морщинки, которых десять лет назад не было, прорезаются у глаз, у рта. Он берет руки Джона в свои и запечатлевает поцелуй-улыбку на ладонях.

— Отлично.

*

В Шерлоке зимой есть что-то особенное.

Джон думает, что, может быть, дело в темных кудрях и белой коже. В том, как эти кудри развевают и эту кожу румянят зимние ветра. А, может быть, зимой Шерлок чаще ходит в пижаме. Его длинные худые ноги греются на диване под одеялом о голени Джона. Может быть, дело в том, как Шерлок смотрится на фоне заиндевевшего окна, когда блики огня танцуют на его скрипке.

Может быть, дело просто в том, что они встретились зимой, и видеть Шерлока таким волшебно, фатально и чудесно. Видеть, как далеко они продвинулись, узреть протяженность лет и расстояние, и каждый раз, пройдя оборот, обнаружить, что вернулись назад, двигаясь вперед. Неизбежно, как времена года. Неопровержимо, как звездное небо.

Шерлок горячо выдыхает Джону в шею через губы, сложенные как для поцелуя.

— Доброе утро, — шепчет Джон, гладя Шерлока по спине. Тот только сопит и расслабляется под боком Джона еще больше, и Джон удивляется, как меняются с каждым днем вещи. Насколько все становится мягче и определеннее.

— М-м-м-м, — отвечает Шерлок. Шевелится и устраивает ногу между ногами Джона, чтобы быть еще ближе. — Доброе.

Шерлок-зимний иногда бывает более тихим, чем любой иной Шерлок. Скорее покоренный, нежели грустный, и Джон вспоминает, что Шерлок не мог представить себе такого будущего. Он прижимает Шерлока крепче, надеясь, что тот услышит удары его сердца. Надеясь, что услышит правду в его биении. _Люблю. Люблю. Люблю._

*

В гостиной играет радио, и, хотя из окон струится солнечный свет, Шерлок зажег все гирлянды и огонь в очаге. Лайонел Ричи поет, что ему легко, как в воскресенье утром; мелодия плавная и ясная. Джон действительно не знает, что это значит и о чем идет речь, но прижимает Шерлока спиной к столу и подпевает ему в подбородок. Шерлок смеется, и потом Джон целует его.

Они делают чай и тосты; Джон что-то бухтит о том, как следует готовить _правильный_ завтрак, который должен быть обильным, осязаемым и традиционным, но Шерлок только целует его губами, измазанными апельсиновым мармеладом, и просит замолчать или заняться самому. Джон возмущенно толкает его ногой под столом, и оба ухмыляются, потому что они _могут_ , потому что они _есть_ , и они _делают это_.

— Попа с ручкой, — нежно говорит Джон, и Шерлок ерзает на стуле, будто соглашаясь, и оба смеются.

Джон никогда не готовит завтрак. Битлз начинают петь о том, что приходит солнце, да-да-да-да, и Шерлок кружит Джона по гостиной в танцевальной позиции. Он смеется, на самом деле не смеясь, потому что это забавно, а не смешно, потому что теперь он может _быть_. Потому что он счастлив и влюблен, он у себя дома с тем, кто его так же сильно любит, и Джон смеется с ним в унисон.

*

У них нет елки. Вряд ли в квартире нашлось бы для нее место, ведь Шерлок заполонил все доступное пространство. Миссис Хадсон помогла Джону нарисовать сосновые ветви над рогами бизоньего черепа и над камином, и дело с концом. Гирлянды на «лапах» довершили новогоднее убранство. 

Джон очень любит это — проводить день вот так, когда некуда идти и нечего делать. Потребность в опасности и жажда адреналина не исчезла, но стала иной. Джону больше не нужен страх, чтобы оправдать прикосновение, Шерлоку больше не нужно спасать жизнь Джона, чтобы оправдать его признания.

Они непосредственны, беспечны и уютны, и Джон упивается тем, насколько _естественно_ любить Шерлока. Как будто он всегда это делал.

Подарки сложены маленькой стопкой на столе. Шерлок зачем-то завернул свой в оберточную бумагу с узором в виде форели, а Джон — в копии фотографий с мест преступления (прикола ради, а вовсе не для того, чтобы туда рвануть). Возможно, сегодня вечером, считает Джон.

И предвкушение расцветает в груди Джона.

*

Проходит полдня, и Шерлок начинает суетиться. Театрально бросается на диван, встает и начинает рыться в стопке бумаг, затем в различных укромных местах. Якобы ищет потерянную ручку, но Джон прекрасно понимает, что ручек в персидских туфлях никогда не водилось. Это жалкая ложь ради того, чтобы привлечь внимание Джона, но Джон пока довольствуется наблюдением за метаниями Шерлока по квартире в поисках вещи, которую он определенно не найдет.

В конце концов Шерлок смотрит на Джона самыми большими, самыми грустными щенячьими глазами.

— Джон.

Джон мычит в ответ, без энтузиазма читая газету, вернее, просматривая статьи, касающиеся интересных преступлений и новых ресторанов, способных удовлетворить взыскательные пристрастия Шерлока. Пока ничего хорошего.

Он определенно не заинтересован выдавать Шерлоку «пожарную» пачку никотиновых пластырей, без которых Шерлок прекрасно обходится. Тот даже не курит электронных сигарет, главным образом, потому что с этой сигаретой выглядит сущим придурком.

— _Джон!_

— Если тебе скучно, — рассеянно говорит Джон, — можешь проверить почту. Навести порядок в бумагах. Господи, да ты даже посуду можешь вымыть, если тебе неймется.

— Мне не _скучно_ , — бормочет Шерлок, надувшись, и бросается на диван, но Джон знает, что прав. Он переворачивает несколько страниц газеты, просматривая заголовки, но не может на них сосредоточиться, когда Шерлок клубком лежит на диване. Он знает, что Шерлок разыгрывает представление ради его внимания, но все равно сердце щемит, и всплывают обещания, данные самому себе под проливным дождем на ступеньках дома по Бейкер-стрит, когда он впервые поцеловал Шерлока в уголок рта.

 _Ничего не меняется_. Даже после прожитых лет. Джон не забыл свои обещания. И надеется, что никогда не забудет.

Наконец, он сдается. Складывает газету и оставляет ее на стуле. Подходит к Шерлоку и погружает пальцы в его локоны.

— Почему бы тебе не принять со мной душ, — говорит он с озорной усмешкой в голосе.

— Твои идеи _все_ связаны с сексом? — спрашивает Шерлок, и Джону не нужно видеть его лица, чтобы знать, что он закатывает глаза.

— Вероятно. Какая польза от государственных праздников, если нельзя проваляться целый день в постели?

— Мы сами себе господа, — сухо говорит Шерлок. — Мы не соблюдаем государственные праздники. Мы любой день можем проваляться в постели вместе. 

Тем не менее, он тянется к поцелую Джона и следует за ним в ванную, по дороге скидывая на пол пижаму. 

*

Джон любит принимать душ с Шерлоком.

Шерлок, несмотря на все его тщеславие и элегантность, несколько неловок, когда раздет. Не в смысле того, как он выглядит, хотя в самом начале он был застенчивым и неуверенным, каким был бы любой, представ впервые обнаженным перед другим человеком. Скорее, в смысле непредсказуемости. Тела, как мог бы рассказать Джон, делают всевозможные странные и неожиданные вещи в странные и неожиданные моменты, особенно когда трутся друг об друга, а Шерлок прискорбным образом недооценивал весь спектр человеческих возможностей.

Конечно, это менее очевидно во время секса. _Занятие_ , связанное с телом, безусловно, помогает сосредоточиться на том, что делать _дальше_ , а Шерлок не жаловался на недостаток энтузиазма (Джон всегда был с этим очень осторожен), но в душе, во время повседневного рутинного действия, при котором не обращают внимания на _ощущения_ , Шерлок немного теряется. Куда положить руки на влажную кожу, как прижаться животами без посредничества секса. Это заставляет Джона испытать невероятное сочетание нежности и желания защитить.

Он прижимает руки к талии Шерлока и слегка втягивает его под брызги душа. 

— Иди сюда, — говорит он, и Шерлок идет, краснея от пупка до кончиков ушей. — Хорошо?

Шерлок кивает, не отрывая глаз от рук Джона, намыливающих мочалку. Джон моет его медленно — пальцы, ладони, запястья, предплечья, локти. Ключицы, яремная ямка. От плеч к бедрам и по ногам. _Все места, которые я люблю_ , думает Джон. И моет Шерлока повсюду. 

Когда он заканчивает, Шерлок снова намыливает мочалку и моет Джона. Грудь, живот, бедра и икры, руки, ноги и поясницу. Потом они моют сами себе голову, поочередно вставая под лейку и дрожа, когда выходят из-под струй. Затем Шерлок тянет к себе Джона, прижимается и скользит рукой по его шее. Слизывает воду и целует до потери воздуха в легких. Размытое отражение в запотевшем зеркале.

*

Джон целует нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Их тела все еще влажные и липнут к простыням. Дневной свет отражается от капель, превращая их в бусины меда.

— Все хорошо?

— Да, — выдыхает Шерлок. Сдвигается и гладит Джона по голове и плечам. — Я… Джон.

Иногда так бывает. Одновременно медленно и быстро. Слишком много и слишком мало. Когда Джон будет толкаться в Шерлока позже, гораздо позже, они вынуждены будут останавливаться, чтобы отдышаться и обхватить лица руками, оставляя поцелуи на запястьях. Пытаться найти способ сказать «пожалуйста», «я никогда не думал» и «навсегда», не смущая друг друга.

Это не имеет значения; они оба видят друг друга насквозь. Джон стирает пальцами слезы с щек Шерлока, а тот смеется над собой, потому что _боже_ , прошли _годы_ , и они по-прежнему все те же? А Джон говорит ему «тише», и целует, и шепчет, что, возможно, они всегда будут такими хотя бы немножко, и это хорошо.

— Даже не знаю, почему я это делаю, — говорит Шерлок, продолжая смеяться.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Джон и смеется вместе с ним, и это чувство отдается в груди, пульсируя от одного тела к другому. — Я тоже это чувствую.

*

А потом они лежат на спине бок о бок, остывая и выравнивая дыхание, соприкасаясь коленями и держась за руки.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, — говорит Шерлок, закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову; его волосы спутаны от метания по подушке. — Ты когда-нибудь предполагал, что это будет так?

Джон любуется его профилем в тусклом свете позднего вечера, линией носа, изгибом удовлетворенно улыбающихся губ. О _чем_ он думал раньше? Пригородный дом, два с половиной ребенка, возможно, собака, тупая работа с девяти до пяти и возвращение домой к какой-то абстрактной жене.

 _На самом деле_ , он этого не ждал. Нет. Нет, если быть честным с собой.

То, чего он ожидал, называлось одиночеством.

— Нет, — отвечает он, наконец, неожиданно хрипло. — Нет, о таком я никогда не думал.

Шерлок молчит. Сворачивается клубком, притягивает Джона в свои объятия и стискивает его, пока их шепот снова не сменяется хихиканьем.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Шерлок, тычась носом в щеку Джона, целуя его глаза и мочки ушей. — Я люблю тебя.

*

Они проголодались, и Шерлок разыскивает меню китайского ресторанчика за углом. Он выбирает целую вечность, и Джон знает, что детектив считает само меню столь же интригующим, как сама еда — размеры порций, описания, которые звучат одинаково, но относятся к совершенно разным блюдам. В конечном итоге они заказывают гораздо больше, чем могли бы съесть.

У Джона особая любовь к китайской еде навынос. Много лет назад они впервые вместе ели именно китайскую еду. Пошли в китайский ресторан, сделали заказ, а потом отправились на Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок держал руки Джона в своих и отмывал их мылом, счищая следы пороха с кожи и из-под ногтей, а еда тем временем остыла.

На этот раз еда горячая. Яичные рулетики, крабовые рангуны и пельмешки, кисло-сладкие креветки и говядина с черным перцем, цыпленок с брокколи и жареный рис со свининой. Они выливают соевый соус из маленьких пакетиков и едят прямо из контейнеров, а потом растягиваются на диване под одеялом, принесенным из спальни, и смотрят всякую праздничную мутотень по телевизору, высмеивая по очереди Тима Аллена и Арнольда Шварценеггера, наконец, останавливаются на «Рождественской песни в прозе» версии восьмидесятых, которую оба помнят с детства как гораздо более убедительную, чем современные адаптации.

Шерлок таскает кусочки у Джона, который ест палочками. Сам детектив пользуется вилкой, хоть уверяет, что прекрасно может управиться и палочками. Джон перекладывает ему кусочки брокколи. Шерлок останавливает его взглядом, говорящим «я знаю, к чему ты клонишь», но не возражает.

Они уничтожают больше еды, чем было необходимо, а затем заваливаются на диван дремать, как пара свернувшихся друг рядом с другом котят. Рука Джона обнимает Шерлока за спину, а рука Шерлока, уткнувшегося Джону в живот, оказывается у него под рубашкой.

Когда Джон просыпается в поту под жарким одеялом, Шерлок лежит почти у его коленей, а телевизор вещает «Рождественскую песнь» Билла Мюррея. Он целует Шерлока в лицо, пока тот не начинает ныть, охать и отбиваться от Джона.

— Пора вставать, соня. Помогай убирать еду.

*

Джон почесывает спину в ожидании, пока закипит чайник, и Шерлок протягивает ему длинную тонкую коробку, упакованную в белую бумагу с рисунком рыб. Целует Джона в висок, встает за спиной и кладет на плечо подбородок.

— Открой.

Снаружи сгустилась ночь. Небо черно и покрыто дымчатыми облаками. Квартира освещена сиянием пламени в камине и гирляндами, мерцающими и переливающимися теплым янтарем и золотом. Шерлок зачарованно смотрит, как Джон осторожно вскрывает подарок.

Внутри оказывается черная коробочка. В ней ключ.

Джон извлекает его из бумажной мишуры. Маленький, простой, непритязательный золотой ключик, очень похожий на тот, которым каждый день Джон открывает входную дверь на Бейкер-стрит. Сердце внезапно пускается вскачь, а желудок скручивает. Он поворачивается и смотрит на Шерлока.

— Шерлок?

Улыбка Шерлока особая. В ней надежда и трепет, неуверенность, радость и вера, все одновременно. 

— Я не знал, что тебе подарить, — медленно произносит он, — подумал о том, что у тебя есть, о том, о чем мы мечтали вместе, о том, о чем каждый из нас и не мечтал. И пришел к этому.

Джон смотрит на ключ, прикусывает палец и нервно смеется.

— А это?..

— Это обещание, — ответствует Шерлок. Берет рукой свободную руку Джона и подходит близко-близко, наблюдая за каждым мимолетным нюансом на лице Джона и, вероятно, даже за мыслями, о которых тот и не подозревал. — Мы состаримся вместе, Джон Ватсон. Я обещаю.

Джон снова смеется. 

— Мы _женаты_ , Шерлок. Я рассчитывал на это.

Шерлок тоже смеется, его скулы окрашивает восхитительный румянец, но все равно в осанке чувствуется напряжение. Он пожимает плечами полузастенчиво, полуспокойно. 

— Я купил нам дом, Джон.

Нельзя сказать, что Джон удивлен. Шерлок в последние дни был особенно «зимним». Вел какие-то ужасно скрытные разговоры по телефону и электронную переписку, и Джон знал, что тайна продолжается. Что бы это ни было, решил он, Шерлок расскажет, когда сочтет нужным. Так и произошло.

Джон просто не ожидал _дома_.

Он хихикает, потом хихиканье превращается в смех, который превращается в нечто большое, громкое и искрящееся. Обхватив Шерлока за талию, приподнимает его и кружит по кухне. 

— Шерлок, ты, черт возьми, сумасшедший! _Дом?!_

— По сути коттедж, — отвечает Шерлок немного невнятно, и Джон ставит его на ноги. — В Сассексе. Тебе точно понравится, Джон! Там есть все — кабинет и огромный камин, ведь ты так их любишь, полевые цветы и фруктовый сад, мы можем завести собаку, а спальню сделаем на первом этаже, потому что будем старыми, согбенными и дряхлыми, и ты не сможешь подниматься по лестнице, а еще там большая ванна, в которой можно сидеть часами, и...

Джон целует его, он не может больше удержаться от поцелуев. Целует его, смеясь, отчего все становится немного неряшливым. Целует его за каждый час каждого дня каждого года, который им доведется прожить. Поцелуи свежи и прекрасны, губы обмениваются ими как старомодными любовными письмами, написанными от руки признаниями, выставленными на общее обозрение.

— …и мы, _разумеется_ , сохраним Бейкер-стрит, — продолжает Шерлок с того момента, с которого его прервал Джон, — потому что никто из нас не готов покинуть Лондон ни сейчас, ни в обозримом будущем. Но мы можем заранее обустроить дом в Сассексе по своему вкусу, чтобы проводить там праздники и отпуска, там есть и комната для миссис Хадсон и...

— Шерлок, — тихо говорит Джон, не в силах прекратить улыбаться. — Я знаю.

— _Знаешь?_ — выпаливает Шерлок. — Откуда? Я ничего тебе еще не рассказал!

— Потому что я тебя знаю. И ты меня знаешь. Если ты настолько сошел с ума, что купил дом, не спросив моего мнения, то должен был продумать все до мельчайших деталей, разве не так? — Джон снова смеется. — Ты, наверное, чуть не чокнулся, пытаясь предвидеть все возможное и невозможное. Итак, да! Я знаю, что он идеален!

Настала очередь Шерлока целовать Джона, и его поцелуй говорит «спасибо», «я люблю тебя». Этот поцелуй словно дом. 

*

— Я хочу развести пчел, — говорит Шерлок намного позже, когда в камине остается единственное темно-красное обгоревшее полено. Они сидят перед ним на ковре в гнезде, свитом из всех имеющихся в наличии подушек и одеял. Новые серебристо-серые «умные» часы сияют в полумраке на запястье Шерлока. На ремешке гравировка: «Носи их для меня, медовенький, Джон ххх». Больше на Шерлоке ничего и нет.

Джон поглаживает его плечи, ребра. Мычит в волосы.

— Ты хочешь на пенсии разводить пчел?

— Не знаю, если честно, — отвечает Шерлок так рассеянно, что становится ясно — он витает мыслями где-то очень далеко. — Я никогда не думал о пенсии, никогда не думал, что проживу долго. Не осмеливался мечтать о том, каким будет остаток моей жизни.

И Джон этого не делал. Не мечтал о жизни после армии, о жизни после пули, о жизни после Шерлока. В этом и была особенность Шерлока — он всегда превосходил ожидания Джона. В нем оказывалось буквально больше жизни, больше приключений, больше любопытства, больше _Шерлоковости_ , делающей его Шерлоком.

Больше любви, и, когда Джон смотрит на Шерлока, то обнаруживает, что в _нем самом_ оказалось больше любви. Больше, чем, по его мнению, он мог дать. Теперь он не удивляется, что именно Шерлок посмотрел на них новым взглядом, на их совместную жизнь и решил подумать о чем-то _большем_ , чем они имели, о чем-то _последующем_.

Он утыкается в волосы Шерлока и целует его в висок. Шерлок наваливается на него — жаркий, тяжелый, расслабленный. Немного потный, где тела соприкасаются, и Джону кажется, что он никогда не был влюблен в своего мужа так сильно, как сейчас.

— И что ты думаешь? — Джон закрывает глаза и улыбается. — Как, по твоему мнению, сложится остаток нашей жизни?

Шерлок целует Джона в грудь, потом настойчиво в губы.

— Не знаю, но как бы там ни сложилось, думаю, это будет замечательно!


End file.
